Saw bucks are frequently employed for supporting logs and other large work objects thereon for sawing and shaping operations. It has heretofore been proposed to provide saw bucks in which the legs would be pivotably assembled as, for example, in Howard U.S. Pat. No. 103,335 granted May 24, 1870; Floyd U.S. Pat. No. 274,304 granted Mar. 20, 1883 and Meisel U.S. Pat. No. 808,940 granted Jan. 2, 1906. Various bracket structures have been proposed to provide pivotal connections for sawhorses and which would facilitate assembly of those sawhorses using conveniently available wood members such as 2 .times. 4 studs. Indicative of efforts in this area is Snyder U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,012 granted Apr. 1, 1958.
Generally, such brackets as have been employed in connection with the fabrication of sawhorses and saw bucks have required separate pivot elements and frequently separate stops to limit the pivotal movement of the legs and maintain the structure in the working position. In other arts, bracket structures have been proposed which would include in the bracket elements means for limiting the extent of pivotal movement such as, for example, the ironing board bracket of Lantz U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,588 granted Feb. 21, 1945 and the garment rack of De Marco U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,537 granted Jan. 17, 1967.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel saw buck bracket which may be simply and economically fabricated and which is rugged in construction to enable pivoting of the legs from a closed position for storage to a stable open position for working.
It is also an object to provide such a bracket which may be readily assembled with conveniently available wooden members to form the legs thereof and other wooden members to form the spacing and supporting braces.
Another object is to provide a saw buck assembly incorporating such bracket elements and readily available wooden members, and which assembly may be collapsed for storage and opened to provide a rugged, stable work surface.